User talk:Inkybutton/Archive 1
Welcome to the Christian Knowledge Base! Archola 10:49, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Userbox The userbox is just there to show that the site has members. Once again welcome if you need assistance dont hesitate to ask. Empty2005 02:29, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Wanted to welcome you Hi Inky. Just wanted to extend a warm welcome as well as a thanks for your contributions so far. If you have any friends who would be interested in this wiki, please do let them know. I am very impressed with the growth and enthusiasm we have had in just a short time. I hope it will be the shape of things to come. nsandwich 04:58, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Number of Articles The statistics system is a bit wonky sometimes :). On the front page, someone had just manually added the text "78" so it wouldn't actually update automatically. I have switched it to the special string: NUMBEROFARTICLES which actually updates automatically. Even then, sometimes it doesn't seem to work properly, because I think we have quite a bit more than that. If you click the browse link it looks like more... I haven't actually counted though :) -- nsandwich 05:05, 26 March 2006 (UTC) We've been very busy adding articles ;) Also, I notice that you're a Jehovah's Witness! Perhaps you can make sure that we don't misrepresent JW's. Any mistakes we make are due to ignorance, rather than malice. Archola 05:11, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Edit descriptions It's common on Wikipedia to abbreviate "category" as "cat." So, "meow" when I add cats, "kitten" when I make new cats. "Sausage" means I add links. Sausage. Links. Get it? Raw sausage is a link that I know will be red, but the link is needed anyway because we're missing a needed article. When I fork an article from Wikipedia, I say Wikispoon! "Spoon!" was the battle cry of The Tick, a superhero in a satiric animated series (check it out on Wikipedia if you don't know what it is). YACE is short for Yet Another CopyEdit. I think that about covers my odd vocabulary. BTW, last time I checked, Jehovah's Witnesses was the most wanted page. Archola 08:25, 26 March 2006 (UTC) PS: I forgot one. "No kittens" means I fixed a cat(egory). Archola 11:50, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Apology I saw from your edit comment that you are furious. I wish to apologize. We may be misrepresenting the Jehovah's Witnesses. In my case, it is ignorance rather than malice. My knowledge of JW's is limited to some conversations I had with two JW's 15 years ago. It was enough for me to know that our theologies are different ;) Nsandwich, whom I believe founded this site, has said that he wants it to be open to all Christians. I cannot answer for anyone else. Archola 09:44, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Regarding Adminship! Dude I Would Make You Admin But Currently NSAndwhich Has the feature enabled, Sorry About The Late Response! Just Ask Him And Im Sure He'd Agree To It Thanks! :) Empty2005 21:48, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Voting Hiya there Inky buddy. Saw that you placed a vote on the "What is a Christian" page recently. Would you mind voting on the other proposals as well when you get the chance? If you have no opinion, you can vote "unsure" but I would just like to know that everyone has at least gotten the chance to place a vote before I make anything official policies. Because you are a JW rather than a member of the more traditional/older denominations, I am especially interested in your opinions. p.s. regarding adminship. As Empty2005 has pointed out, I am the only one with beaureaucrat privaledges at the present time, meaning only I can appoint new admins. So far I am reserving that dubious honour for users that are actively contributing a lot. Archola is an excellent example. I would be thrilled to make you an admin if you contribute a great deal. -- nsandwich 10:13, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Bible Quoting Why not make the link text the chapter and verse instead of just "show"? I think it would look better stylistically. Archola 01:01, 1 April 2006 (UTC)